


War of the Gods

by horus1251



Category: Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/F, F/M, Multi, Naruto creates Root, Powerful Naruto, The Powers allow them to call themselves the gods name, The monsters from the story are real, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Naruto won the Shaboi war now twenty years later Shaboi across the pond kill everything Now Naruto goes back to do what he was Destintied to Conquer the world and Create a order of Gods to his Enemy Titansthis is a prompt anyone can continue this
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto





	1. prologue

Naruto stares at the world in horror how could this have happened 

After the shinobi war, the five nations came together and they manage to agree to terms of leadership the fire Daimyo became the Emperor of the lands by default of the other Daimyo deaths and with it, the Daimyo instantly worked to united the villages it took a while but he managed to create a council ruling the lands and each village still had a Hokage but now the lands were peaceful. 

In fact, for fifty years there wasn't an all-out war yes there were battles but that was rogue ninja's fighting trying to gain power for themselves or at least that was the thought but it turned out that there were other lands out there on the other side of the world and they were paying for the ninja's to have battles it took all that time for them to finally make it to our lands. 

Which was under the command of Kronos a Powerful Shinobi with Titan level power which is where we are now. 

Naruto pants as Kronos Finally Falls with tears in his eyes Naruto knew it was over crying he looks out at the sea of bodies and knew that he was all that was left. 

''No No please let there be something I can do ''. 

Kurama the once nine tails but now has 10 thanks to the other tail beasts merging with him answers '' There is ''.

Naruto immediately enters his head '' What What is it ''. 

Kurama answers '' There is a Justu but there's a cost ''. 

Naruto yells '' It doesn't matter I'll do it ''. 

Kurama says '' Naruto let me finish ''. 

Nodding Naruto listens as Kurama starts his tale.

When the gods allowed Chakara to be made they knew there be chaos but you know that the 3 love to play with humans so they allowed it but when Father fought and defeated the ten tails they were stun but overjoyed so they made his chakra Immortal ''. 

Naruto wide eyes '' I'm the sage ... Then what do I do ''.

Kurama growls a little '' Continuing they created 3 things 1 is the chakra was floating around meaning every time someone used it knew ''. 

Naruto '' Wait you mean locked in my mind is the knowledge how to do every justu ''. 

Nodding Kurama replies '' Yes now quiet till the end ok 2 they made a Justu that will work once but only for the Sage who has a tail beast inside of him and he must consider Tailed beast friend and 3 if the spell is used makes the user and his family immortal ...

Naruto stunned gulps '' How is that a cost ''. 

Kurama growls '' The cost is A New realm will be made for the Immortal dead ''. 

Naruto pale '' The cost is my enemy and his family is immortal also ''. 

Kurama grunts '' Yes and it won't send you to your childhood but farther ''. 

Naruto '' How far ''. 

Kurama '' Your father's time you will be either older Brother or his twin ''. 

Naruto gulps and nods '' Hai Kurama I'll still do this ''. 

Kurama nods '' Then the spell will bind us together forever are you ready ''. 

Naruto looks around and Says '' No let me gather a few things ''. 

Kurama hums '' You will be able to store three items so be careful ''. 

Naruto hums back as he Flashes back toward his compound and starts sealing Money, Books, Justus, and Weapons then he seals the scrolls into other scrolls allowing him to take everything in his huge Compound inside of 2 scrolls. 

Smiling he walks around activating Runes which causes the Compound to Shrink until all that's left is a single Scroll lifting it he absorbs the Scrolls and says '' Kurama I'm Ready ''. 

Say Sejiato : Jikan Haki-Justu ( Sage Art ' Time Disruption Jutsu )

Naruto Focuses his Chakara as he makes a Tori -Boar -INU -Tatsu - Usagi-UMA-SARU -Ram- USHI then Yells '' Sejiato: Jikan Haki 

Thunder Rocks the universe as Naruto and Kronos were tossed into the past 

Hospital 

Congratulations Tsunade Uzumaki nee Senju it is a Boy 

Tsunade Looks down at her Child smiling she says '' Naruto I will always protect I promise kissing him she falls back to sleep ''. 

Dan Uzumaki ( A Lesser Branch that Married the Uchiha's which is how he has their eyes ) 

Looks at his child with a huge grin looking at his wife he thinks '' How could I be so Luckily ''. 

Naruto eyes wide '' HOW IS BAA-CHAN, MY ACTUAL MOTHER... WAIT THAT MEANS MINATO WAS HER SON DAMN ''!


	2. Challenge

This is a Challenge all you have to follow is this 

Raiton: Kiri Arashi ( Lightning Storm )   
Second Shinobi war 

In clouds of thunder on the Ocean 

Thousands of Boats from 3 Kingdoms IWA, Sun, and Amegakure. 

They are heading to Uzushiogakure each of them was Shinobi. 

Hearing the Jutsu they curse as Lightning Strikes the Water Eleciflying the Water then they hear 

'' Suijustu: Tempest of the Gods ( Kimigami no Arashi ) 

Suddenly the Water turns into a Tempest which lifts up the ships tossing them into the air causing the Shinobi to scream as they are toss and turn in the air as the Water breaks through the ships then they fall screaming into the water where the Sparks cooks them. 

On a Lookout tower from Uzushiogakure 

The Storm god or Naruto Uzumaki son of Tsunade Senju/ Uzumaki and Dan Unchila stands watching pleased he turns to the Village hidden by the waterfall his Village that he rules as King. 

At the age of 4 he was selected and Trained by the Best of Uzushiogakure and Konoha at the age of 10 he was chosen by the Anbu and Danzo to join which he did earn Power there at age of 13 he killed and Took over Root where using his newfound Command over the Organization Root he convinced Hiruzen Sarutobi to make it a Hokage level secret with it becoming a Hokage back order he retrained the People to be Emotionless in Battle but outside they had lives. The Seal Danzo created was changed into one that while keeping people from talking also allow them to track and heal faster. After all, that was done he sent the Roots out to capture Bounties after removing 30 S rank bounties he place over 60% in his account with the rest going to the village which was now Prosperous as the money was 20 Billion Ryo thanks to that he managed to convince the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides to Marry himself and his Daughter or Hinita Reborn she has the Byakugan from her Mother a Daughter of the Main Branch who with her Brother permission marry into the Family of Shinobi's renowned for their skills in Water Seals. 

With a Few works, Hinita can use Jutsus and Byakugan to great effect with her seal her elements were Water and Earth perfect for her Job as a Medic on and off the Battlefield with the Name Goddess of Death for her Ability to Kill someone with a single move. 

She was a Kage Level Jotun with Kage Level control over her Chakra. She was the Village's head Medic and she trains 3 Apprentice per year. 

When the Two married the People were excited using Root and his power he brought the villages even closer and he ordered Shinobi to train his village as such the village was now masters of Water and Earth Jutsus as well as Seals. 

With Businesses in every Village in the Lands of Fire, Earth, Water, and Sand he was raking in Money 40% of it going back to the Village. 

3 days ago his Root Second sent word that the 3 villages were Planning an attack so he used his Strongest Attack one using the Whirlpool and his High Affiany with Lightning and Water to create a True Storm. 

Which destroyed the ships leaving the Village unscathed and the enemy destroyed. 

Watching he whistles turning on the fire torch which gives the signal for the Shinobi to kill the survivors. 

Naruto grins and whispers '' So the first attack of the war has started ''. 

Jumping from the tower Naruto activates the barrier keeping his people safe and rushes across the water searching for Saskori finding a Man screaming inside of a Body still leaving he grins as he throws a three-headed Kunai and uses His Lightning ability to Lightning in a Seal trapping him inside of the Prison grinning he gave the Man to his Head Intelligence man and rushed off killing more. 

Plus you must have Monsters from Myths they can be made of Chakra.


End file.
